


【Good Omens】Raphale

by ND_Tardis



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ND_Tardis/pseuds/ND_Tardis
Summary: 设定：Crowley==RaphaleRaphale拼写错误是故意的，以区别真实，并和Aziraphale统一。原来只是自己的一个伪兆学家脑洞，最后还是成文了和早期的几篇都有一点点关系，能看到早期人物形象塑造的影子。兆学脑洞补在文尾，收录于粗陋的短篇集（已出本）
Relationships: Crowley & Aziraphale
Kudos: 4
Collections: Good Omens fanfics of NDT





	【Good Omens】Raphale

·、

·

“你也受够了吧。”

“……”有着漂亮六翼的大天使沉默。

“要不要跟我来呢？我带你去看看这世界，看看这无趣天堂的反面。”

波澜不惊的褐色双瞳看了看那伸出手的同级，眼里流淌着的金色碎片亮了几分。

“……也不坏就是了。”他握起那天父大儿子的手，他也厌倦了总是给Gabriel和Micheal收拾烂摊子，这两个自说自话的家伙造行星过于随心所欲了，生命太难立足。

“恭喜你，Raphale，你是我这边的了。”Lucifer带着他高傲的笑回答。大天使褐色的发被窜上的地狱之焰燎成艳丽的红色，Raphale突然有一点后悔了。

·

·

“你叫什么名字？”

“哦……Aziraphale。”那天使不自然地背过身去，显得有些紧张，“那个，我好像不应该告诉你的……但是，Crawley你给我感觉并不坏。”

“……”伊甸之蛇掂量着这名字的分量，的确，在有了人类以后必须得有一个如曾经的自己一般负责收尾的倒霉蛋。一个权天使实在是寒碜，看来老东西也没时间和精力再造大天使了，“以后不要再说这种话了，我是恶魔，我很坏。”

天使愣了一下，小心翼翼地点了点头。

“你的炎剑呢？”老蛇继续问了下去。

·

·

他救下差点被所多玛和蛾摩拉人民搞死的天使，带着天使去治愈行了割礼的亚伯拉罕，带着天使堪堪把罗得一家在Gabriel代行天罚之前带出所多玛。

“艹！Gabriel这混蛋！天火不是这么乱用的！艹！”

那傻呵呵的后辈还说自己也是天使不会有什么事，最后还是老蛇骂骂咧咧地把他扛在肩上，跌跌撞撞地飞到山顶。

“哈啊……你可得吃教训……这人类早不是刚出伊甸园时的样子了……妈的累死了……既然会分善恶了，那就有善也有恶，不要再傻乎乎地羊入虎口……妈的你怎么这么重……”

天使脸一红，亚伯拉罕的妻子萨拉的手艺实在是太好了，他可能吃的多了些。

·

·

“……那老东西，净不干些什么好事。”老蛇知道这出生在马厩里的圣处女之子必会复活，但不知道什么时候，便在他停尸的墓穴里等着，用油脂和清水帮他净身。

那新生的疗愈天使并不明白很多事情应该怎么做，Aziraphale更多时候只是看着，并不做出更多干涉，一如那些被天堂好好教育出来的天使应该有的样子。而老蛇自然是看不下去，纵然堕天了，他的本性还是不变。

“哦呀，Crowley，你怎么在这里？”天使急急赶到，他只知道圣子复活他得过来，却没意识到净身备水这样的事情。

“帮你处理这些烂摊子。”

“咳……咳咳……天啊发生了什么，我身上好痛。”是那圣子醒了。

“……这肉体没腐坏，可算是顺利。”老蛇起身欲去，却被圣子拽住了衣袍。他过长的红发荡在风帽外面，和那为十字架上受难的圣子喂水，为圣子的逝去而痛哭流涕的女子如出一辙。

“是玛丽亚吗！是抹大拉的玛丽亚吗！”圣子把恶魔误认成了那有恩于自己的女子。

老蛇不否认也未转身，只是轻轻点了点头，换成女性的声线回答道：“我去叫人。”

离开了地下墓穴，恶魔对那懵懵懂懂的天使说：“……你知道以后该怎么做了，既然说了要守护他们，就要做好。”

“Crowley，你……”

没等天使说完，黑蛇便扬起翅膀离开了。

天使其实有点察觉到了，这恶魔好像有点问题。他不那么恶毒，还经常点拨自己，像个放心不下学生的老师，像个放心不下孩子的家长，像个放心不下男友的女孩。

说起来老蛇怎么一直都以女性衣装出现呢，他明明是个公的啊。

“啊……”天使就多想了这么一点点，脸便红得像伊甸园的苹果。那圣子披着裹尸布走出来，看到天使这样，摸不着头脑。

·

·

黑蛇那亮丽的红发被卡利古拉给剪了，天使觉得还挺可惜的。

·

·

随着一声轻巧的响指，巴士底狱的镣铐应声而断。

“……一个可丽饼就能把你骗走了？”

“嘤……可那真的很好吃，人类也太有才了。”天使扁扁嘴，施了个奇迹跟守卫换了身衣服，守卫叫嚣着被抓走了，“其实我自己也能搞定的。”

“……太依赖这玩意儿不好，奇迹有它应该使用的地方。”老蛇望了望被带走的无辜守卫，又看了看身边的天使，这家伙也不是完全圣母么，“你饿了吧，要不要我请你吃饭，有可丽饼的。”

·

·

虽然一直都是自己在麻烦老蛇，但老蛇真的提出需求的时候，天使却生气了。老蛇并没有生气，他只是觉得天使闹脾气很奇怪。他在人间待太久了。在同样曾是大天使的情分上，Satan扯掉了老蛇的两对翅膀为他开了个后门。Satan知道老蛇本性使然，他不可能放下人类的，对他的KPI也就睁一只眼闭一只眼，虽然老蛇那恶作剧一般的KPI赚取手法效果的确要好上不少。但无论如何，这也引起了地狱的诸多不满，而这个结果，老蛇也清楚。他看着气乎乎离开的天使，他纳闷了，他只是要个圣水防身有什么问题吗？

而天使只是不想把一个自杀开关放在自己最爱的人身边。无论是哪种爱。

·

·

“我其实可以自己搞定的……”天使在空投弹过后的教堂废墟里支支吾吾地说，“你这样……可惜了我那些书……”

他其实还没从维多利亚时期那过家家一般的拌嘴里缓过劲儿来，所以他根本没想到老蛇又一次出现帮他解决麻烦。

恶魔轻巧地从一旁的焦黑枯骨上摘下那个复古医生包，顺手递给天使，那些宝贝书籍都在里头好好躺着。

“走了，要我捎你一程吗？”

·

·

天使做好决定已经是20世纪70-80年代的事了。他终究是把圣水给了老蛇。一是他真的担心老蛇雇人去偷真的会出什么乱子；二是他选择相信，相信这个始终担心自己这个傻天使过分天真的老蛇，绝对不会扔下自己不管。

“哦……这个……”这下轮到老蛇意外了，他其实都不抱希望从天使这边能拿到了，“……呃，要我带你回家吗，正好顺路。”

“Crowley，你车开太快了。”

“对我来说。”天使也不知道自己究竟在说什么，似是有点埋怨，似是有些娇嗔。

·

·

其实天使对于几位大天使对自己如此客气始终是感到奇怪的，他们与自己一介权天使交往过于频繁，就算自己回天堂迟了都没有什么处分。

而且不只是对自己，Gabriel、以及那位地狱的管理者Beelzebub，好像对老蛇也宽容得过分了。

敌基督那时居然还给他们俩机会对峙。按他们两个的权能，其实可以完全无视天使和老蛇这两个只有一对翅膀的低阶家伙，直接开战。

还有老蛇的能力，时停这种事情自己也没办法轻易做到，而他却用起来十分随意，那伊甸之蛇究竟是……

这个疑虑在天使心头徘徊不去，直到那突然的晋升。

·

“恭喜你，Aziraphale！你晋升为能天使了！”Gabriel的突然到访着实让Aziraphale受到了不小的惊吓。更何况，从最低阶升中阶这种事情，根本用不着高阶大天使，还是炽天使，来通知。

“呃……啊？那个，我也没做什么事，怎么就……”

“当然是之前敌基督的事，”说着Gabriel拿出了一台透明终端，调出Aziraphale的档案，那经验值条已经升到了能天使阶级，“那件事你得到天父不小的嘉奖。”

“这样啊……”天使其实根本不关心这事情。从那开始的开始，他的职责早就从守卫伊甸园的东门权天使变成了人类的守护天使，只是这样而已。升职什么的，他从来没想过，从一对翅膀升迁为两对翅膀他从来只是认为无稽之谈。

“你依然可以在人间工作，至少可以让自己过得好一些了，你这地方实在是太寒碜了。”

大天使抛下这句话便离开了。

当晚，Aziraphale展开翅膀察看，自己真的有了两对羽翼。他本应高兴才是，但不知为何，他却心情复杂。

·

在圣詹姆斯公园见面的时候，老蛇发现自己没法再像以前那样近天使身了，他只得憋屈地倚在长椅的一端。Aziraphale已经向Raphale更进一步了，他应该为天使感到高兴才是。

“Crowley？你怎么坐这么远？”天使并没发现自己身份的变化所带来的影响。

“……你升迁了。”

“……是的。哦，抱歉，我忘记了。”天使这才反应过来，他往自己那一侧的长椅一端挪了挪，离老蛇又远了些。

二者无言，只有秋风卷起落叶的唏嗦声响。

6000年的时光都没有能让他们表态，无论是前后辈的身份还是不可言说的爱意，那时间的沙漏便不会再等下去。

·

“……你这两天，好像心不在焉。”那Freddie Mercury的声音突然发问，老蛇吓了一跳，老宾利直接走了个S形。

“……吾主（Lord）……贵安。”老蛇自是认为Satan是来怪罪他敌基督的事，那相当于自己亲手把Satan给摁回了地狱。他难得毕恭毕敬。

“……那没什么好追究的，我其实并不喜欢以那形态出现，但那小鬼这么想的，我也只得如此。”那皇后乐队主唱的声音这么在电台里解释道。老蛇松了口气。

“所以，究竟是什么事让你如此烦恼，我的老朋友。”

“吾主这可折损我了，我只是您的下属，没有资格做您的朋友。”老蛇自是知道Satan在说什么。但当年，是他自己选择不要那地狱管理者或是地狱公爵的地位，也心甘情愿折了那两对羽翼，徒留只够活命的一对，长久地待在人间，用A.J.Crowley这个名字掩藏起天堂的过往。至始至终，他只对人类感兴趣，官场、职场，都无所谓，纵然自己曾经和那荣耀的Lucifer一样，都是身为炽天使的大天使。

“……那我命令你，告诉我究竟发生了什么事。”Satan也知道，这不是十分坚定的Raphale在想些什么。他一直是把老蛇当朋友的，只是这家伙一直为自己所做的错误决定把他推开；也因此，Satan在地狱给了那原是疗愈天使的家伙不少庇护。不过，这伊甸之蛇所做的事情还挺有意思的，对人类、对天使，比自己那些个还停留在14世纪思维的下属要有趣得多。

“……”老蛇犹豫良久，把车缓缓停在路边，“他晋升了。”

“……那他离你的曾经又近了一步。”

“是的。”

“你不应该为他高兴吗？”

“……是的，我应该。”

拦在那应该涌出的喜悦身前的，不知是意识到终将被取代的失落，还是可能再也见不了Aziraphale的伤感。

天使已经不会再频繁地需要他的帮助了。

·

天使发现恶魔变得很难约出来，他突然有了忙不完的事情，有的时候打电话也不接。要知道，若放在以前，天使的电话这老蛇一定会接。

其实老蛇在，一直都在，他只是看着手机上“Aziraphale”的来电显示，等着响起的铃声停歇。

既然他都是能天使了，便不再需要自己的帮助，他也应该天使一点，不应该再那么像人类。

·

有一天例会的时候，Aziraphale经过大天使的办公室，恰巧听到Gabriel和Micheal的谈话，提到了Raphale这个名字。他对这个名字自是有印象的，因为自己是代行者，需要告诉人类身份的时候他都是用这个名字，那些人类的记载上也都是这个名字。至于Raphale这个名字的主人去哪里了，天使并不知道，这些大天使似乎知道，但好像是不可提起的过往，未及高阶的工具人Aziraphale也从未询问。要是他还在的话，一定能比自己做得更好，这个念头偶尔会浮现在天使的脑海。

·

然后，瘟疫来了。

由于英国边检与天堂对瘟疫那骤降地位的疏忽，埃博拉病毒传入了伦敦。

人类还算争气，学术研究团队的试做药物都立即投入使用，一些民间偏方也颇为有效。但倦怠已久的天使们确是不敌那瘟疫骑士，由于缺乏疗愈的后方支援，Aziraphale一介能天使的治疗根本跟不上，天堂节节败退。那病毒即将进化，人类的药物也即将没有作用。

“……妈的，四舍五入都要一万年了，一个输出一个辅助怎么还是没什么长进。”伴着一句颇接地气的咒骂，Gabriel和Micheal两位前锋的伤瞬间被治愈了，一整个天堂大军似是满血复活，瘟疫骑士直接被压制。灰头土脸的Aziraphale都呆了，那疗愈术，高出自己百倍甚至千倍。只是，那源头并不在天使里，好像只是普通人群里的某个人。

天使跳出天堂作战的结界，试图在来来往往的人群里找到那个人。

老蛇把蛇杖收回身后的琴盒，拉低了卫衣兜帽匆匆离去。漫天的雪花宣告天使的无功而返。

不过，天使对那声音和语调有印象，而且十分熟悉。他应该是见过那人的，那带着不易察觉的苏格兰腔的标准英文。他见过Raphale。

·

“你究竟抱的什么心思！为什么要把瘟疫叫出来！”老蛇对那关着Satan的笼子怒吼。昏昏沉沉的英国边检，突然繁杂起来的天堂文书，他不得不使用过往那天赐能力的情势，其他6个家伙都矢口否认，那只有这被关在笼子里的Satan了。

“……这不是很好么？起码这证明了你在很长的一段时间里依旧是不可取代的。”

“我早就不是Raphale了！如果事情发展到超出我如今的能力范围，那便一发不可收拾！”

“那不是正好，我所想要的天启降临。”

老蛇一时语塞。他根本猜不透Lucifer在想什么，从前也是，现在也是。

·

“怎么突然想起要问Raphale的事情？”那天父的书记官这么问着来提申请的Aziraphale。

“前几天瘟疫的事情，他在。”天使有些憔悴。Raphale的突然出现扭转了战局，但医治伤员的收尾工作还是得交给他带的团队。刚送走最后一位受伤的天使，他便急急写了申请过来查询。

“……这样么，”Metatron迟疑片刻，还是带他进了已是蒙了厚厚的灰尘和蛛网的实体档案室，“他都那样了，还会来管天堂的事，也真是稀奇。”

这天堂尘封的卷宗掩藏在梵蒂冈圣彼得大教堂的地宫里，是受人类庇护的天堂遗物。那书记官拎着提灯在前，给天使娓娓道来：

“你们这些在岗的，现在都数字化了，好找得很。那些早就不在岗的，都是这些羊皮纸和泥板。至于你要找的那位，那卷宗都和我们这些老家伙一个年岁了。”

“他是个操心怪，被Gabriel和Micheal两个公主病气个半死，然后站错了队，仅此而已。”书记官和天使走到那如墓穴一般的档案室深处，在Micheal和Metatron不再使用的旧档案旁边，有一个简朴的木盒，刻着希伯来语的Raphale。

“这家伙，下去了以后便没了音信，大家都觉得他被Lucifer吃掉了。只有Gabriel和Micheal这俩损友，还相信他活着。”

Metatron把灯留给天使，让天使自己静静阅读。他虽然好奇那和Raphale有着同等法力的家伙是谁，但他并不觉得这个人是那位大天使，Raphale这个天使，早就是消亡了的。这些陈芝麻烂谷子，年轻人想知道就知道吧。

Aziraphale翻开那些羊皮纸，上面细细记载了Raphale的诸多事迹，都是人类被造出之前的事情了。翻到最后，有一幅已经模糊不堪的线描画像。不知怎的，他觉着那眉眼与老蛇十分相似。

·

“那个……你能说句脏话么？”老蛇打算把那些糟心事都丢到脑后去，他准备冬眠了，反正19世纪就那样睡过去了，再睡一个21世纪也没什么大不了。但他还是不舍，便鬼使神差地把天使叫了出来，然后天使就在利兹饭店的餐桌上蹦出了这句话。

“什么？”

“呃……当我没说好了。”天使没有好好休息，胃口也不是很好，平时喜欢吃的正餐和点心都未动分毫。Raphale的事一直盘桓在他心里，他没法停止思考。

“……瘟疫的事情还有后续？那事情我们地狱都知道了。”老蛇装作无事发问。天使只是摇摇头。

“……你最近没休息好吧，这工作量也实在是为难你了。我送你回去吧，回去好好休息。”天使默许了。

·

老蛇目送着天使垂头丧气地进了书店，刚想驾宾利离去，那白衣的Gabriel却不由分说打开车门坐了上来。

“那天，是你吧。”大天使果然还是认出来了，他对那老妈子一样的前同事再熟悉不过了。

老蛇沉默片刻，遂换挡发动了汽车。

“别在这里说。”

·

“你想要什么？”老宾利绕到海德公园停下，老蛇问那大天使，他出手已是仁至义尽。

“我不想要什么。”Gabriel叹了口气，“你藏的可真是好。”

“……也不怎么样，不还是被你发现了。”

“听着，以前的事，我很……”大天使想到老蛇的阶级，这家伙肯定被Satan摆了一道，牺牲不小。那堪堪漏出嘴的歉意被老蛇拦腰斩断。

“没什么好抱歉的，关照点下一任就行。”老蛇一挥手把大天使赶下了车，扬长而去。

·

积劳与心病让天使累倒了，他一个踉跄摔在了天堂那洁白光亮的陶瓷地面上。Aziraphale其实并没有大碍，只要好好睡一觉就行了。但Gabriel告诉他要借此机会把Raphale给钓出来，那家伙不会看着后辈受罪不管，并且给了他一个wink。天使懵懂地点了点头。

大天使以为Aziraphale是知道的，老蛇的事，Raphale的事；然而傻天使只get到那个wink里“绝对不会有问题”这个point。

天堂随即放出夸大其词的消息，现任疗愈天使快挂了。伊甸之蛇自是上钩了。

·

宾利嘶吼着划破夜色的寂静，带着蛇的悔恨急停在苏活区的旧书店门前。恶魔毫不怜惜地摔上车门，眷属爬上右手指间化成一人高的漆黑双蛇杖。都用不着他打响指，那书店的门便自动为他敞开。

老蛇一进店就知道天使并无大碍，但他还是轻轻踱到二楼天使的床前，天使还在睡着。

当然，Aziraphale是在装睡。

“……真是的，吓死我了。”老蛇拉过个凳子坐下，蛇杖倚上一旁的五斗橱，他完全忘了收起来。

“明明都叮嘱过他了，要对后辈好一点。”他撩起天使额前的小卷发，虽是没自己听闻的那么可怕，但终究是累到了，“连可丽饼都不吃了，究竟是担了多少工作……不就升了一个阶，至于么。”

那装睡着的天使可是心惊胆战。Crowley，Raphale，是一个人？！不应该只是长得像吗？！最多转世投胎？？

他真想立马抓住老蛇的手，质问他究竟是怎么回事，但那样就打草惊蛇了。他急的额头冒汗，老蛇却以为他做了噩梦，用手帕轻轻揩去汗滴，落下一个轻吻。霎时一阵清凉席卷天使全身，似是什么都没关系了，什么都会好的，是Raphale的恩赐。

“好好休息，做个好梦。”

·

老蛇要冬眠了，他希望自己醒来时，天使已经成为能独当一面的四翼能天使，好一点的话，那个表示克隆体的前缀azi也可以去掉了。他也不再瞒着天使，反正自己要睡个一百年了，那蛇杖是他故意留下的，作为Raphale的遗物。那医者之杖，想必又会变得金碧辉煌了吧。

那清晨的薄雾与细雪迎接着他，他刚想上车离去，书店的营业铃响起，伴着天使急切的呼唤声。

“Crowley！”

“Crowley！”

“Crowley！”

“Raphale……Raphale！！！Ra！pha！e！”

听到那个名字，老蛇停下了脚步。晨练与早班的行人纷纷侧目。

天使抱着老蛇留下的蛇杖，只披了件外套就追了出来，他不知道老蛇这是什么意思。他是Raphale，是自己花千万年都追不上的Raphale；但他也是Crowley，或者说，对天使而言，这伊甸之蛇只是Crowley。

“那个……你落了东西。”

“……是给你的，我不再需要了。”老蛇侧身，看似随意地回应。

“我不要。”天使端着那蛇杖，杖上的焦黑并没有剥落的意思，“这是Raphale的东西，不是我Aziraphale的东西。我还没有这个能力。”

“你总有一天会有的。”

“可我现在还不行。”天使把那杖攥紧了一些，“我……我还需要你，我还……还想要你陪在我身边。”

“……”老蛇沉默地转身看天使，他也不知道了，自己对天使抱有的情感，似乎早就不是前后辈这么简单了，但他还是嘴上不饶人，“我没法陪你到永远，我已经没法接近你了。”

恶魔似是忘了，忘了刚刚自己还亲过天使的额头。

天使低着头，老蛇看不到他的表情。我也许要做我这长长的天使一生里最愚蠢的决定了，天使这么想着。他猛地扯过老蛇胸前的领巾，把那蛇杖硬塞进恶魔的怀里，趁着对方愣神的半晌，揪过老蛇的领口就亲了上去。

“实在说不过就直接上手，那个完全没有恋爱脑的老妈子一定会被吓到的。”Gabriel事前这么告诉天使，虽然当时天使并不理解为什么要涉及Raphale的恋爱问题。

老蛇是真的受到了惊吓，虽然天使只是浅啄一口，但那蛇杖都一时变回眷属钻进袖口，鼻梁上的墨镜堪堪要掉落下来。他那吊儿郎当的样子从来都是装的，为了地狱的业绩也经常逢场作戏，那如钻石般小心翼翼被保护起来的心意从不向外流露。面对天使突如其来的主动，他自是无比生涩。

“对我来说，你只是Crowley，Raphale什么的和我都没有关系。”天使还是揪着老蛇的领子，用那颤抖的声线继续说，那浅吻并未影响分毫。

“我也不希望你把我看做是你的接班人。Aziraphale终究和Raphale是不一样的。”老蛇看着天使坚定的浅青色眼瞳。是呢，这家伙和自己当年可是完全不一样，自己只会逃避罢了。

“你若要说天堂的工具人。这天堂，这地狱，这人间，谁不是天父和Satan的工具人呢。”老蛇的心仿佛漏跳了半拍。天使一直以来都知道，知道自己微妙的身份和地位。Aziraphale如果能长成Raphale，那自是最好，如果不能，就扔掉培养下一个。老蛇也是不忍，才陪在天使身边，教他认识人类，保护人类，去爱人类，保证他不被严苛的天堂所抛弃。

“我一直都知道，所以真的，”天使环上老蛇的颈项，抱住了恶魔，“非常感谢你陪在我身边，以后也请一直，陪在我身边好不好……”

“不要走……”

“Crowley……”

老蛇这才缓过劲儿来，他抚上天使后脑细软的金发。他本是为了杜绝所有的麻烦事才去冬眠的，但如果这麻烦事和这傻天使有关，那他醒着也是无妨了。他一直无视了自己的心意，一直以前后辈的关系来麻痹自己；但是Crowley就是Crowley，他对Aziraphale的情感，和Raphale没有关系。

“我什么时候说过我要走了？”怀里哼哼唧唧努力不让自己哭出来的家伙突然停歇，老蛇拍了拍他的背脊，“以后可别说你是我教出来的。”

·

老蛇知道自己现在的身份没法近一个四翼天使的身，他也挺纳闷的，他只是下意识地亲近天使，并没有再出现圣詹姆斯公园那时的强烈排斥感。

“我让天父帮我卸了那多出来的一对翅膀，我不要。”天使喝着茶，轻描淡写地说。

老蛇差点一口酒喷出来。

“……你认真的？！这样你不就……”

“我也厌倦了，厌倦了当天堂的工具人，当那个曾经的你的替身。而且我也知道了，收拾那些前线的家伙给下界和下级天使造成的烂摊子，太累了。你不想干了也很正常。”

“而且你说过啊，我们有自己的阵营。在天上地下这些高傲的家伙忘记的时候，我们要守护好地上的这些孩子们。”

“……他们给我们单调的黑白两道带去了彩虹般的色彩……人类，不愧是老家伙最优秀的造物。”老蛇看了看窗外行色匆匆的人们，感叹道。

“说起来，你这究竟是谁教的？言情小说看多了吗？”老蛇想起之前天使异乎寻常的主动，突然问起来。

“……咳咳……咳，”这让天使呛了口水，“啊，是，是Gabriel，他说，你这个完全没有恋爱脑的老妈子……哎！！！Crowley，你别冲动，哎！！！”

已经抄起蛇杖准备杀到天堂去的老蛇被天使堪堪拦了下来。

“别拦我！Aziraphale！他让你过劳这事儿我还没找他算呢！！！妈的，说谁老妈子呢！！Gabriel！！！”

Gabriel在天堂的办公室里打了个大大的喷嚏。

·

·

根据那旧希伯来圣经的传说，大天使Micheal是最神圣的，大天使Gabriel是最有力量的，而那大天使Raphael，是最仁慈的，守护着人类。

·

— END —

·

·

·

脑洞1: Azi这个词曾经在科幻小说家C.J.Cherryh 1989年的作品Cyteen中首次出现，意谓克隆。在好兆头原作成文之前出现。

脑洞2: 根据原作，老蛇是深色头发并非剧版的红发，和巴托洛缪所绘的Raphael一致。老蛇的原名未给出，只知道是“繁复的摇摆叹息”（后被证明是1999年英文版的编辑谬误，将sign印成了sigh，但个人还是很喜欢这个诠释，并将其一直沿用到了《银幕之下》）

脑洞3: 托比特之书中，Raphael的人间化名是Azariah；约翰福音中，Raphael的身边常有着一位无名天使陪着他。（来自wiki）

脑洞4: 根据希伯来圣经中的设定，Raphael作为一个奶经常就是给主力输出Gabriel和神圣辅助Micheal收拾烂摊子的家伙，一天到晚憋屈着被Lucifer劝诱也很正常；创世纪中，Gabriel的任务是毁灭所多玛，Micheal的任务是通知亚伯拉罕的妻子会怀孕，Raphael的任务是疗愈割礼后的亚伯拉罕以及救出罗得。

总结：“老子不干了”的本体和天堂工具人的替身

·


End file.
